Sweet Valley Shore - 3rd times the charm
by Stopsigns
Summary: The whole Sweet Valley Gang is back for fun in the sun!


"One more minute, and we're going to be there!" Jessica Wakefield called from the backseat of the red jeep that she and her twin sister, Elizabeth, shared.  
  
Nick Fox, sitting in the passenger seat, stretched his arms out before him. "Great. Then I'll be able to actually get out and move around."  
  
Jessica reached between the seats and lightly punched Nick's shoulder. "It wasn't that bad!"  
  
Elizabeth pulled the jeep to a stop in the driveway of the old Krebb's place. "We're here already, so let's forget about the trip here."  
  
Before them stood the three-story Victorian house, where the Wakefield twins and their friends had lived the past two summers. This summer, they were picking up their previous lifeguard jobs again one last time. As it has been the summer before, different people were along for the journey.  
  
Jessica's boyfriend, Nick Fox, was going to be a lifeguard after Jessica had coaxed him into it. She'd all but hassled him for a week, saying they'd at least be together for the summer. They would also be at the beach for fun in the sun.  
  
At the Krebb's place, Jessica and Elizabeth would now be sharing the house with Miranda, Nina, and Priya Rahman.  
  
Steeping out of the jeep, Elizabeth inhaled the air, smiling at the familiar salty smell. "It's great to be back."  
  
Jessica, after climbing from the heavily packed back seat, walked up next to Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Isn't it? I can't wait to see what this summer has in store for all of us."  
  
Nick came around the jeep and placed his hands on his hips. Turning around to look at the area, he smiled. "It looks nice. Hopefully there won't be any bad weather."  
  
Sighing, Elizabeth walked to the trunk and lifted out her largest suit case. "I say we all get unpacked and settled in. Then we can go walk around."  
  
Nick nodded his agreement. "Good idea. I want to take a look around."  
  
Jessica took her purse from the backseat, and said, "I'm all set. Let's go inside! We're the first ones here and I want to wait for Miranda and the others."  
  
"Jess," Elizabeth said, "Don't you want to go ahead and get a bigger bag then just your purse? "  
  
Jessica waved Elizabeth's comment away. "Whatever. Liz, you only think about the non-important stuff. I'm going inside!" She turned on her heels, the house key dangling on her finger.  
  
Elizabeth and Nick exchanged amused glances.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What a day!" Elizabeth sighed aloud. The long day of packing, driving to Sweet Valley Shore, and unpacking, sapped up all of her energy.  
  
Flopping down onto the familiar bed that she'd used the previous summers, made her feel so at home. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the familiar floor rug, bedroom curtains, and window which showed a beautiful view of the ocean.  
  
I wonder where Ryan is at this moment. What has he been up to? Elizabeth thought back to the last time she'd been in town, almost a year ago. Ryan Taylor, head lifeguard, had taken a nose dive. He'd fallen off the wagon, becoming the misbehaving drunk he had once been. In the middle of the summer, Ryan had used a rescue boat and had used it recklessly, endangering the lives of Jessica and Elizabeth, along with some other friends.  
  
Elizabeth had said her goodbyes to Ryan one summer night, saying she hoped he would change one final time, for the better. Then, they had parted. Since then, she hadn't really thought about him much.  
  
"Well, if I see him, I hope he has changed." Elizabeth got up and walked over to the mirror on the back of her door. She looked at her white tank top, jean capri's, and white sneakers. Will he still have a thing for me, or will he pretend nothing ever happened? She had no idea at all.  
  
Deciding to not think about it at the moment, Elizabeth went to the window, and peered out, admiring the colorful sunset. Pushing a lock of golden hair behind her ears, she stared out at the calming view. A horn honked, and she looked down at the driveway.  
  
A black Mustang was sitting in the driveway. "That must be Nina, or Miranda!" Elizabeth squealed excitedly. She flung open her bedroom door, and clambered down the wooden staircase. She passed Jessica's old room, where Nick was helping Jessica unpack.  
  
"Liz! Where are you going?" Jessica called out, but Elizabeth was already at the bottom of the staircase, running to the front door.  
  
Out in the driveway, Miranda and Nina were getting out of the Mustang, bringing out their bags.  
  
"You guys! Hey!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran up to Nina, and they hugged. Miranda leaned over her suitcase and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey! Where's the rest of the gang?" Miranda laughed.  
  
Elizabeth was about to open her mouth, when Jessica zipped past her and gave Miranda a hug.  
  
"Hey Miranda. Hey Nina! I missed you guys!" Jessica gave Nina a hug.  
  
Nina shouldered a brightly colored beach bag. "Me too. It has been one heck of a year, and I'm glad to be back."  
  
The girls all began talking at once as they entered the beach house, trading stories about the trip and the long summer ahead of them.  
  
Miranda set her bags down on the living room floor. "Hello. I'm Miranda."  
  
Jessica gave her a weird look. "Yes…I know that." But then she realized Nick was standing behind her and jumped. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! Nick, this is Miranda, and Miranda, Nick."  
  
Nick shook Miranda's hand, and wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders. "Thank you for leaving me without explaining where you were going." He rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
Jessica gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry! I was just excited about my friends getting here."  
  
Elizabeth looked away from Nina and rolled her eyes. "Typical Jessica."  
  
Jessica swatted Elizabeth, and smiled. "Oh stop. You know how I am."  
  
Nina nodded. "Yes, unfortunately we do."  
  
Everyone broke into laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This really is a nice place," Nick Fox commented.  
  
Jessica, holding Nick's hand, smiled up at him. "It is. I loved it from the moment I ever came, several years ago. It's great living by the ocean, and lifeguarding."  
  
Walking along the waters edge, Jessica and Nick didn't talk. They didn't have to, because they were that close they practically could read each others thoughts.  
  
Jessica looked up at the silvery moon and sighed. When she'd first come a few summers ago, she'd spend hours under the moonlight, pining away for gorgeous lifeguard Ryan Taylor. He had been interested in her twin sister Elizabeth. Pretty soon, Ben Mercer had come her way and they had been the perfect couple. She could still remember the nights she and Ben went jogging side by side.  
  
Last summer, she had gotten herself in a mess involving Ryan and Elizabeth yet again. She hadn't known about Ryan's drinking until too late, when he involved them in a dangerous stunt. Ben, had a new girlfriend Priya, which sent Jessica into fits at times. By the end of the summer however, they'd become friends, as surprising as it was. She'd dated Theo a few times, but he just wasn't boyfriend material.  
  
Glad to be with Nick, who truly loved her, Jessica was content. This summer will be the best. After all, third times the charm as they say.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Nick whispered.  
  
Jessica turned and looked up into his jade-green eyes. "Nothing important, really. I'm just glad we're going to be spending the summer together. It'll be perfect." She kissed him on the lips and leaned her head against his t-shirted chest.  
  
Nick sighed. "I hope this life-guarding thing will work out. I've never tried it before. I only know how to swim." He laughed.  
  
Jessica looked at him. "Hey, it's easy. All you have to do is save people. It's something that you should be used to. After all, you were a cop."  
  
Nick grinned. "I know. You're right."  
  
Jessica laughed. "Race you back to the beach house?" She took off running, splashing through the surf.  
  
Nick chased after her. "You're on."  
  
Their laughter trailed off through the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What flavor do you want?" Elizabeth asked Nina and Miranda.  
  
Miranda set her hand of cards down. "I'll take vanilla."  
  
Nina set her hand of cards down too. "Hmmm. What about cotton candy?"  
  
Elizabeth reached into the freezer and extracted a box of vanilla ice- cream, and a box of cotton candy. "I think I'll share vanilla with you, Miranda," Elizabeth decided.  
  
Miranda laughed. "Sure."  
  
Taking three bowls out of the cupboard, Elizabeth set them on the counter. Quickly scooping vanilla into two bowls, and cotton candy into the remaining bowl, she put the containers back in the freezer. Grabbing several spoons from the drawer, Elizabeth awkwardly carried the bowls to the kitchen table.  
  
Miranda grabbed her bowl, and Nina grabbed hers. Elizabeth passed out the spoons.  
  
"Thanks Liz," Nina said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Miranda sighed, enjoying a bite of the creamy white vanilla.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "No problem." She took a spoonful of her own.  
  
"This is a treat. Life-guarding will keep us all busy this summer. I don't think I can have any more. I've got to keep myself in shape." Nina stated.  
  
Elizabeth licked her spoon. "You know you'll be having some more. I know you Nina."  
  
Nina rolled her eyes. "And I know you, Liz. You'll stop soon." She grinned. "You want to stay slim for Ryan, am I correct?"  
  
Elizabeth set her spoon down slowly. "Um…I don't really care. I mean, I haven't heard from him since last summer, after everything that he did. I suppose we're still close. If we ever really were."  
  
Miranda, finished with her ice-cream, set her spoon down in the bowl, and pushed it away from her. "I may not know everything that has ever gone on between the two of you, but from what Jessica always told me, and what I saw…you guys were pretty close."  
  
We were, I know, Elizabeth thought. She was just a little bit afraid of what he thought of her and if they would pick up where they left off. But where exactly were they? That, she didn't know.  
  
A knock came at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it, Miranda said. But she laughed as Elizabeth and Nina followed.  
  
Miranda opened the door, and on the doorstep stood Priya Rahman.  
  
Priya smiled tentatively. "Hey guys."  
  
Elizabeth inwardly groaned. While they all had become friends with Priya and Ben by the end of last summer, Priya still had an effect on everyone.  
  
Miranda and Nina leaned over and gave her a hug. Priya and Elizabeth hugged quickly, and then separated.  
  
"Well, can we help you get settled in your room?" Elizabeth asked nicely.  
  
Priya smiled. "Sure. I'd appreciate the help. Ben offered to, but I told him I was fine. He's busy chatting with the other guys."  
  
Priya was referring to the beach house where Ben, Nick, Theo, and Winston were staying. At the Krebb's place, Elizabeth, Jessica, Nina, and Miranda were sharing with Priya.  
  
"Well then, let's do it," Nina said. They all grabbed one of Priya's bags and walked past the staircase to Priya's room.  
  
Setting the suitcases and bags down on the tiny bed, everyone was quiet.  
  
"So," Priya began, "Is…Jessica here yet?"  
  
Elizabeth was about to open her mouth and answer, when the front door opened.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jessica's voice called out. "Are you inside?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Elizabeth called out, "In here Jess!"  
  
A few seconds later, Jessica appeared in the doorway, in her t-shirt and form-fitting jeans. She noticed Priya immediately. She froze.  
  
Priya walked over to Jessica. "Hey Jess."  
  
They hugged, and Jessica sighed. "I wasn't sure if you were going to bite my head off or whatever," Jessica confessed.  
  
Priya raised an eyebrow. "Me? I thought you would do that."  
  
Miranda spoke up. "Actually, we all thought you two were gonna do that." That eased the tension in the room, and everyone broke into laughter.  
  
Shrugging, Priya grinned. "What can I say? Last summer was something else."  
  
"It sure was," Jessica agreed with a nod of her head.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Elizabeth excused herself to go answer it. As she neared the front door, she sighed. Now that things seem the same, things should go well this summer.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door, and saw the guys all there. Theo, Nick, Ben, and Winston. "Hey guys! Come on in!" She stood back and they entered.  
  
Theo gave Elizabeth a hug, as did Winston and Ben.  
  
"So, who got here when?"  
  
Theo said, "I got here yesterday to get the house keys, and Winston came earlier this morning."  
  
"I got held up in traffic, so it took me awhile. I got here this afternoon."  
  
"Ok, well that's cool. Glad you all are here. Let me go get the girls." Elizabeth walked past the stairs into Priya's room, where everyone was sitting on the bed, chatting away. "Hey you all. The guys are here. Wanna go say hi?"  
  
Jessica and Nina helped Miranda and Priya get up. The five girls rushed into the living room and at once, began chatting and hugging away.  
  
Nina stepped onto the coffee table and gave a shrill whistle. "Listen up, everyone!"  
  
The room quieted, and Nina smiled. "Thank you. I just wanted to let everyone know that we report for duty early tomorrow. So you'd better get a good night's rest, and wake up on time."  
  
Nick called out, "How early, is 'early'?"  
  
Jessica laughed. "Around sunset. For you it should be easy. At your old job, you woke up at all odd hours of the day."  
  
Elizabeth, Nina, and Winston agreed.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and said, "Right."  
  
"Anyways," Nina continued, "We should be at the life-guard station by 7 am. No ifs, ands, or buts."  
  
Theo grinned. "But…"  
  
Nina grabbed a pillow from the striped sofa and threw it at him.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The shrill beeping of the alarm clock made Elizabeth sit straight up in bed. "Oh…" she groaned tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Staring blankly across the room, she waited for her eyes to focus.  
  
Standing up, Elizabeth stretched and yawned. I guess I didn't miss these early hours during the year, she thought.  
  
Grabbing a towel from her suitcase, Elizabeth walked across the hall to the bathroom. Luckily, it wasn't occupied. Shutting the door, hopping in the shower, and turning on the water, Elizabeth sighed. The water that came from the shower head, was ice-cold. Letting out a gasp, Elizabeth quickly shut it off.  
  
"What an awakening!" Where the heck did the warm water go?  
  
"Liz!" Came Jessica's voice from the outside of the bathroom door. You okay?"  
  
"The warm water is gone!"  
  
Jessica called out, "I'm sorry, but I got up extra early to get ready. I may have used it all."  
  
That confession didn't bode well with Elizabeth. "Jess! I have to get ready with cold water now! Thanks a lot!" Quickly showering despite the chilly water, she hopped out of the shower and dried herself quickly. Wrapping her bath robe around her, she made a hasty retreat to her room.  
  
Right as Elizabeth was about to close her bedroom door, Nina walked by towards the bathroom. "Nina," Elizabeth called.  
  
Turning, Nina saw Elizabeth and yawned. "Yeah?"  
  
"You might want to make your shower a quick one. Jess used all of the hot water earlier."  
  
Nina groaned. "Well, thanks for the warning. I should have known it would be like it was last year." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Elizabeth quickly changed into her red regulation swimsuit, sweatpants, and white nylon jacket. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she brushed on some lip gloss. As she stared at her heart-shaped face in the mirror, a thought occurred to her. What will I do if I see Ryan? Or actually, when I see Ryan…  
  
Shrugging it off, Elizabeth went downstairs into the kitchen, where Miranda was dressed and ready to go, munching on a green apple. "Good morning!" Miranda cheerfully said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Hey. It might be a good morning. The only bad thing so far, has been Jessica using the hot water. Where is she anyways?"  
  
"Getting ready in her room. She got up extra early and went jogging with me."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth poured herself a bowl of cereal and slurped it down quickly. Putting the bowl in the sink, she turned to Miranda. We don't have to be there for about twenty minutes. Do you want to come with me now? I'm leaving early."  
  
Miranda smiled apologetically. "I would, but I promised Jessica that I would wait for her. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, sure. Well, see you all then." She left the kitchen and entered the living room where Priya was sitting on the sofa, slipping on her sandals. "Hey Priya."  
  
"Hey Elizabeth. Where you off to so early?"  
  
"Well, it's not that early, but…I'm just going to go ahead and get there. See who shows up."  
  
Priya shrugged. "Okay. See you later."  
  
"See ya," Elizabeth called as she left the front door. Out in the driveway, Elizabeth stretched before jogging across the sand to the main life-guard tower. As she neared, she saw the familiar shape of a body leaning against the railing.  
  
Ryan! What's he doing….oh yeah. He's the head life-guard. Elizabeth decided to pretend she hadn't seen him, and jog right past him for a quick run along the beach. As she was going by, Ryan glanced down and saw her. She watched him from the corner of her eye, as he recognized her.  
  
"Liz? Hey, Liz!" He called out.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Elizabeth turned and watched as Ryan walked down the steps and stood before her. He stared at her with his honey- flecked eyes. "I didn't know you were coming back."  
  
"I didn't know you would be here." Elizabeth waited for him to hug her.  
  
"I am head life-guard. I'll always remain here at my post," he answered. Looking her over, Ryan smiled. "You look great."  
  
Smiling self-consciously, Elizabeth said, "Yeah? You too. I…" She trailed off, nervous.  
  
Ryan waited patiently. "You what?"  
  
"I…missed you." Inwardly she stopped breathing for a second, not believing what she'd just said. What if he doesn't like me or love me? What if he didn't care enough to miss me?  
  
"Me too." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
  
Barely believing it, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. Okay, so he had missed her. And at least he liked her. But did he love her? She was just happy that he cared still.  
  
Ryan released her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me into the tower. I want to talk with you." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Okay Ryan." It's great to be back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hello beautiful!" Jessica greeted her reflection with a smile. Fluffing her golden hair, Jessica reached for an elastic band. She put it into a tight pony-tail. Dabbing on some silver eye shadow and lip balm, she was ready to go.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she noticed she had five minutes to get the main tower. I've gotta go meet Nick downstairs! She hurried out the door, after grabbing her nylon jacket from her bed.  
  
In the living room, Nick was on the sofa whistling a tune while looking around. He heard Jessica's footsteps and turned. Standing, he smiled. "Hello Sunshine."  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood," Jessica observed. "How about a quick breakfast? We've gotta eat something." Jessica grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, where Priya was sipping a glass of orange juice.  
  
Priya pushed back from the table and stood. "Hey Jess. I'm just gonna grab my things and get on my way." She turned to leave.  
  
"No wait," Jessica said. "Talk with me! It's been awhile." I wonder how things are going for her and Ben. She raised an eyebrow. It doesn't or wouldn't bother me now though.  
  
Smiling, Priya said, "I will later. Maybe at work if we get stationed together?"  
  
"Okay, sure." Jessica waved as Priya left the room. Turning to Nick, Jessica sighed. "So, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Nick wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders. "I'll just grab a banana and then we can go. I'm actually looking forward to my first day of lifeguarding."  
  
Jessica grinned. "See? You're not even on the beach yet, and already you're starting to like it." Bringing Nick to Sweet Valley Shore with me, was the best idea I've had yet! This will be fun!  
  
After eating some fruit, and washing it down with juice, Jessica walked with Nick out onto the sand. As they headed to the lifeguard station, Jessica leaned her head against Nick's shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
  
Out to their right, was the sparkling ocean, already beginning to fill with the eager beach-goers, who wanted to have fun in the sun. In the water, Jessica noticed a young girl in a tiny boat, with her father. She watched as the girl started jumping around, as the father tried to get her to sit. The boat was dangerously close to flipping. Before Jessica had time to blink, the boat over turned, and the father disappeared with the little girl.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jessica gasped, letting go of Nick's hand, sprinting towards the water.  
  
Nick ran to the waters edge, watching her, unsure of what to do.  
  
As she dove into the cool water, Jessica pushed out into the deep ocean, only aware of the matter of seconds she had to rescue the girl and her dad.  
  
Back on the beach, Nick was already explaining things to Nina and Miranda. Nina immediately blew her silver whistle with a few sharp blasts, and plunged into the water, speeding towards Jessica.  
  
Jessica reached the overturned boat. After glancing around for any bobbing heads, she decided to dive under. They have to be right here! Jessica's mind screamed. She took in a breathe of air and went below, eyes open, trying to see through the cloudy water.  
  
Not too far from her, she spotted the girl's father, being pulled out into the deep ocean. Kicking towards him, Jessica managed to grab him under then chin and pull him up for air. His lips were blue, and his face deathly pale.  
  
"Jess! Hand him to me!" Nina called from behind her.  
  
Without wasting time, Jessica quickly turned, and handed the man to Nina. Nina began kicking for the shore like mad, aware that the man could already be dead.  
  
Sucking in another breath, Jessica dove under again, but didn't see the girl. Where is she? She can't be too far from her father. I just saw them.  
  
But the last few minutes seemed like an eternity. Jessica couldn't see the girl, and her eyes were beginning to sting from all of the salt water. Pushing above the surface, she gasped for air and turned around.  
  
On the beach, Ryan was already there with Elizabeth and Nina. She saw that the girl was already on the sand, being revived.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Jessica began knifing her way to the sand. She leapt from the water and ran to Elizabeth's side. "How'd you guys get the girl?" She exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Elizabeth gave her a warm hug, which calmed Jessica down somewhat.  
  
"Nina grabbed the girl on the way back in with her dad. They're gonna be okay, I think," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Jessica could only watch as the girl and dad began to cough and sputter, obviously shaken.  
  
Nick walked up behind Jessica and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Wild Child," he whispered in her ear. The familiar nick-name made Jessica's lips curve into a smile.  
  
Jessica Wakefield was back, and she was better than ever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


End file.
